11thhourprfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Park
=Early Life and Family= Daniel is a British-Korean born in Windsor, Berkshire.He grew up in Windsor until he was 7 and was sent away to boarding school. Daniel's mother, Molly, is a professor at the University of London, where she teaches international relations. Daniel's father, Kim, works at the Bank of England. Molly and Kim met during 1984, when Molly was teaching English in Korea. Kim, at the time a low-level businessman in Seoul, decided as their relationship progressed, to emigrate to the United Kingdom. There, a bilingual speaker, he was able to find a good job at the Bank of England. Molly pursued teaching at the University of London, but only after several years of deliberation. Molly and Kim had their first child, Jonah, in 1986, born some time after the wedding. Lucy was born in 1990. Jonah followed his father's footsteps into becoming a banker, while Lucy moved to South Korea, where she alternates between spending time with grandparents, and working with Greenpeace in the Pacific ocean. Because of the strained relationships Molly and Jonah had with their parents during Daniel's birth, Daniel was sent to a private school by the age of seven. Daniel attributes this also to being a "mistake," A child his parents didn't actually want. During breaks up to the age of 15, Daniel would come home and dislike the way his parents treated him. Constantly flipping between high expectations and forced happiness, Daniel decided that he would apply to private schools in the United States, where he wouldn't have to be near his parents constantly. Daniel's Parents, seeing this as ambition, allowed the move, but only on certain stipulations involving what clubs he would attend and what he would apply for, for the purpose of University. Daniel never talks to Jonah because Jonah is constantly working. He's not even sure when Jonah's birthday is. The age gap has always been a point of contention for Jonah. Lucy, although in South Korea, has a good relationship with Daniel. Daniel and Lucy email each other at least once a week, unless Lucy is out of the country. Molly is constantly pushing Daniel to work harder and take more clubs. They only usually talk in the once-a-month check-up call on Skype, or for brief times during the holidays. Kim and Daniel talk about football because Daniel indulges his father: when younger, Daniel would play football and his father would coach him. Daniel was removed after many fights with other kids. After switching to private school, he stopped playing. =School Life= Due to Daniel's reluctance to come home for holidays, Daniel's parents have insisted he take certain courses and clubs. This is how he ended up in the Mathletes.It angers him that he enjoys computer science because his parents want him to do it. As long as he maintains a high grade average, he is allowed to stay out west. Daniel's parents provide him with a monthly stipend that allows him to buy a few extra things each month. Daniel is a self-taught bassist for the band The Odysseys .The band is folk punk. He currently plays with the guitarist and vocalist Shahla. They were seeking a drummer and other. Daniel is quiet. He doesn't mind people, but gets intimidated due to his accent and his background. When insulted he can get defensive, especially if it's about his friends. Since Daniel chooses his friends carefully, he doesn't want any harm to come to them. Daniel hates closed-minded people. Daniel dislikes drug and alcohol culture because it seems pointless to him. =Power Ranger Teammates= Alair Alair has never been mean to Daniel, which is saying a lot. Sometimes, he feels scared of her, due to her pushing presence to do things, but since she's dating Ashley, and he feels Ashley is a cool person, he thinks of Alair as a friend. However, when it comes to team decisions, Daniel understands Alair's frustration, but believes she lacks faith in her superiors. Emi Daniel trusted Emi once: it went horribly. Emi used Daniels phone to arrange a meeting between him and Shahla, which ended horrible. Daniel knows she was trying to do the right thing, but it came off hurtful. Daniel is sad that Emi is missing, but puts this fear into more of his own fear of dying. This leads him to try and fight from a distance and stay safe on the battlefield. When it was revealed that Emi was mind controlled, Daniel hoped for her return, but realised he can only do what Ms. White wants to help out, believing that she will lead them to success. Holly Daniel doesn't understand Holly. He understands she's probably the oldest and most mature on the team, but feels like he doesn't really speak to her often. They don't often share words, even when sitting at a table together, mostly due to their vast differences in interests and attitudes. Holly, more outgoing and calm, whereas Daniel is a character of awkward interaction and, rarely, anger. Sarah Sarah has bullied Daniel in the past, so he attempts to not talk to her directly. However, Sarah and Daniel both agree with the concept that Ms. White should be the head authority and both trust her instinctively. Sarah is too rambunctious for Daniel to talk to and thinking back to the time she bullied him, he still harbors resentment towards her. Trenton Daniel is unsure how to react to Trenton. Trenton is super popular, but talks to Daniel, and even saved Daniel's life. Daniel doesn't know what to do, but shows him respect. =Ideals= Daniel has no clue what he wants to do in the future, except spite his parents. Daniel believes in a two state solution. Daniel has an intense hatred for North Korea. Daniel dislikes his family and will try to avoid them when possible. It is helpful that he is on the other side of the world. Category:Rangers